A Journey Through The Past
by Angelic Imperfection
Summary: In his last attempt to destroy his traitorous pet, Harrykins, Voldemort sends his second most powerful servant: A vampire named Laurent. Will Harrykins and Laurent's past affect their encounter or will they meet each other head on?


The morning sun crept through the window and shone on his face. He crinkled his brow, opening one eye. He picked up his wand and whispered, "_Tempus."_ Apparently, it was around breakfast time as he heard no one, not even Ron. He turned his head and noticed Harrykins, asleep and sprawled out on his back slightly with his head dangling over the side of the bed. Deciding to not wake him, he sat up fully and climbed out of bed causing Harrykins to grunt but not wake.

Kappy went and took a quick shower before he got dressed and walked down the stairs into the Common room. Ginny was at the bottom of the stairs, apparently waiting for someone. It seemed as though she might have been waiting for him as she smiled when she looked at him.

"Oh hey Kappy." She greeted, looking over his shoulder then. "Have you seen Dean anywhere?"

Kappy shook his head and Ginny looked rather disappointed.

"Oh well." She followed as they headed to the Great Hall, sitting beside Ron and Hermione.

As the students ate in the Great Hall, the oak doors parted to let in a man into the Entrance Hall. His pearly skin, like Harrykins' stood out from everything as did his stunning violet eyes. His hair was jet black and as dark as night, his shoulders broad and his body was built like an expert fighter or hunter. His eyes scanned the empty hall, landing upon two bodies. He didn't have to move to know who's they were for the smell of rotting flesh was all he needed to identify them as Alecto and Amycus Carrow. He could sense the large population of students through a door to his right. A gleeful smirk came to his lips. Perhaps, after he finished the job, a bite to eat wouldn't hurt. However, he had to find him first. The man took silent footsteps as he threw open the doors to the Great Hall, making a few students look up as he scanned the crowd for his target.

"Who's that?"

Kappy turned his head toward the voice. It was Parvarti Patil, though her eyes were mesmerized toward the entrance of the hall. Curiously, Kappy turned his head toward the doors as well and his mouth dropped in shock. Despite the pale pigment of his skin and the light in the hall reflecting on his eyes, revealing the color of mysterious violet. The man was handsome. In fact, he reminded Kappy somewhat of…His eyes widened. He reminded him of that vampire that he had come into contact with in the forest when he and Harrykins had gone searching for the horcrux. He had the same feeling as before but he wasn't entirely sure so he wasn't trying to jump to conclusions. Apparently, most of the girls and several of the boys as well had turned to the stranger and were transfixed with his looks.

The man's gaze swept the hall and despite the many stares. He didn't care for his target was no where to be seen. Many years of being around the creature made him easy to recognize amongst the area of young faces. His eyes flickered upon Kappy and he smiled, a smirk like smile full of malice not obviously present. Kappy felt his breath catch in his throat, looking directly at the stranger. His smirk was all it had taken. The man had a feeling something good was to come. He could see the way some of the students stared at him, not to his surprise, both male and female. Hermione herself looked quite dazzled by the man as well as Ginny. To no surprise, Luna was eating her pudding still, reading the Quibbler upside down. Ron looked irked, 

shaking Hermione lightly on the shoulder to catch her attention. The man decided to make the purpose of his visit, clear, plain and simple. He didn't have time for games.

"I seek Harrykins." He said simply, looking for signs of movement.

As soon as the words, many people gasped. Kappy began to frown deeply. He pursed his lips and did his best to turn back to his breakfast. Ginny lowered her gaze reluctantly to speak to Kappy.

"Harrykins? What would he want him for?" she whispered.

Kappy clenched his fists under the table. "I don't know…but it doesn't look like he wants a friendly chat."

Despite the lack of response, the man's pleasant smile remained planted on his face almost like an annoyance. He knew the students were going to show reluctance after Harrykins' performance with the Carrows, more had taken favor to Harrykins' protection while the same equal amount wanted nothing to do with a menace such as him. He stared at Kappy in particular, watching as Ginny spoke to him. He could hear everything for in the silence, it wasn't difficult and with his hearing, no whispers could escape.

He chuckled, a rich sound that rang in the air making several girls sigh, some shiver at the light edge that curved his laughter. Ginny shivered at his laugh and Hermione couldn't help but sigh dreamily, making Ron glare at the man quickly. He pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" she cried out loud, blushing as it echoed. She stared down at her own plate. "Knock it off, Ron." She snapped silently.

Ron snorted.

The man looked at them all as his chuckle ended.

"I knew this was to be expected. The lack of cooperation. I will ask only once more and I shall do so nicely. Bring Harrykins to me. We have business to speak about and if you refuse to, some blood will be spilt." He said and his velvet voice, despite its pleasant air, sounded warning and like a promise. "Not that I mind a snack of course."

Kappy paid attention to neither Ron nor Hermione, though he heard what the man said. It was a clear threat and he knew he couldn't just get up and warn Harrykins. As the man would let him pass without information. Demelza Robins, who had been listening outside the hall doors, having nearly walked in from waking up late, heard every word. She turned on the spot and practically ran through the corridors and up the stairs to the Seventh Floor. Running into the Common room, she hastily dropped her bag and ran up the stairs and into the Boys' dormitory. She felt thankful that the stairs did not turn into a slide as it did when boys tried to enter the girls'. Opening the door, she spotted him immediately on the bed.

Demelza blushed madly as she stared at the sleeping Harrykins, having never spoken to him up close but remembered the day he had taken her place in a Quidditch game that year when she had had a run up with some Slytherins. She felt as though she were invading privacy as well. However, this wasn't the moment for being frightened. She had after all, seen what he had done to the Carrows. Shaking lightly, she shook his arm.

"Uhm…Mr. Harrykins?" she said softly. "You….wake up…"

Harrykins continued to snore quietly, ears twitching occasionally as random movement when he slept. He felt her shaking him and he let out a low growl in warning to the person or whatever was interrupting him. Demelza nearly shrieked in shock. He had growled and she had half a mind to just back out of the room but she couldn't. Her friends were in there and so many other lives. Someone could die if she didn't wake him up. She decided to do the one thing that was certain to wake him up. She leaned close to his ear and spoke clearly but quickly.

"Mr. Harrykins, a bad man is here. He's very white and he wants to speak with you and if no one talks, he's going to kill someone." She paused and bit her lip. "Kappy's in there."

It was a girl and it wasn't registering in his mind that girls shouldn't be where he was if he was in the Boys' dormitory. However, as she spoke, his ears twitched and turned in her direction, listening. His brain processed the information and he began to awaken. _White. Dangerous. Kill….wants to speak to. _The pieces began to fall into place and once the last fact set in, his eyes shot open suddenly. He jerked his head from her and jumped to his feet. Demelza's concealed shriek escaped her mouth this time and her heart raced quickly. He stared at her for a split second, stretching gingerly before he ran out of the room, speeding to his destination. Watching him leave, Demelza felt relieved that she had finally informed him. However, shock came over her and she sat down on the nearest bed. Kappy's.

Being injured had its flaws and so, his speed down the corridors was a little less than what it normally would've been. Gryffindor tower was a long way away from the Great Hall so he knew to hurry as Demelza's words fully registered clearly in his mind. Kappy was in danger as was his friends and possibly the rest of the school. _God. Not again._ He said mentally and snarled under his breath at the familiar scent that seemed to intoxicate his senses in the most unpleasant ways. Laurent was here and he imagined perfectly as to why. As he ran, he saw the full picture of what had happened. Voldemort had found out about the Carrows, possibly from one of his death eater's kids. The Dark Lord realized he was weak and had been injured in the fight, therefore he sent his best weapon.

_Meanwhile in the Great Hall…._

The man continued to watch, becoming a tad bit impatient as for the volunteer who dared try and fetch him. He knew he wouldn't let them pass, knowing if they cried out in panic, it would attract Harrykins like bait for prey. Kappy continued to look directly at Ginny, not wanting to make eye contact with the man. Ginny looked very determined to do the same. Luna Lovegood, who seemed to be one of the few girls not looking at the man, finally raised her misty eyes to his.

"Excuse me, I'm sure many of us are wondering who you are?" her voice was more than polite, covered with her normal dreamy voice.

Kappy's eyes widened at her boldness, finally looking up from Ginny's brown orbs over to the Ravenclaw table. Many Ravenclaws looked at her as though she were crazy or rather, crazier than they already perceived her as.

The man's eyes flickered over to the girl who had spoken. His violet gaze met her blue ones and he smiled at the child's boldness. He found at least someone had the gut to speak to him, not that he cared. He would get what he wanted in the end. His impatience was beginning to build up and he knew if no one spoke of his whereabouts soon, things would get ugly.

"Laurent and you might be?" he said pleasantly.

Kappy continued to eye Luna, who's main focus was on Laurent's alone.

"Luna Lovegood." She stated. It seemed as though a part of her might have been biding her time, as though she knew something others didn't.

Headmistress McGonagall, who had been staring the whole time, mostly in shock that someone had entered the school grounds without notice of anyone or detection, demanding to see Harrykins.

"And what is your purpose here?" McGonagall asked, just as boldly. "With him…" she continued.

Half the students turned their attention toward McGonagall. Kappy did as well and Hermione, to Ron's relief, seemed to have finally snapped out of it.

Laurent turned his eyes on the elderly woman and laughed as he raised his eyebrows delicately.

"I have business with Harrykins that does not concern the curious nature of _children_ or an old woman such as you. If you would like to watch as I know he will put on a performance, you can do so. But until then, keep out of business that is not your own."

And he sneered, spreading his smile so that it did look clearly menacing.

McGonagall looked as though she could've hexed Laurent, but she simply pursed her lips and said nothing more. Luna had gone back to her Quibbler. Kappy looked at her, not understanding how she could read at a time like this. That was Luna alright. Ginny scooted closer to Kappy.

"He's coming." He chuckled and turned around to look behind him as Harrykins moved down the stairs and stopped, looking at him with dark and furious green eyes. Many people gasped at the sight of Harrykins and Kappy, couldn't have been less pleased to see him.

"Laurent!" he snarled.

Laurent chuckled as he stared at him. "Oh pet. We meet again."

Kappy glared viciously at Laurent, feeling very annoyed with him. He knew he had to be a vampire though instead of the infatuation he had felt for the previous one, with Laurent, it was anger and annoyance. Ginny's eyes fixated on both Laurent and Harrykins. Ron and Hermione scooted closer together. All of them knew that another fight was going to break out. No one had yet gotten over the murder of the Carrows, their corpses still rotting in the hall.

Harrykins' eye twitched at the title and he growled low in warning at the vampire. Laurent, observing his behavior, merely chuckled as he fearlessly stepped forward, approaching Harrykins and slowly began to circle him. He knew it was a quick way to rile him up into a fight. He no longer wanted a quick kill, having caught sight of the challenge written on the incubus' face and having seen his figure once more. He wanted to toy with him and play with his food.

"My you've grown kitten." He teased lightly and Harrykins ears pinned back defensively.

Everyone watched the circling, feeling the obvious tension. First years looked nervous, clearly wondering whether or not they would be subjected to horrific events as they had the previous day. The teachers remained still, almost as though they were simply made of stone. A page turning could be heard and He felt the vampire's movement, as lethal as his own could be but watched as he circled him as if he were nothing. After several turns, Harrykins had become more than annoyed and snapped out at Laurent but the vampire used the same lunge to reflect his own movement and slammed Harrykins hard against the doorway of the Great Hall so he was facing Laurent.

Laurent turned his head to look at Kappy before he smirked at Harrykins. Kappy tore his gaze away from them once more. Luna was still reading that book. Something about that made him smile.

"You still like to be as rough as ever don't you, kitten?" You know I love to punish your defiance. That fire was what I liked about you."

And suddenly, he crushed his lips against Harrykins, making said incubus tense up and let out a strangled sound in his throat as he swung his arms to push him away but Laurent kept a firm grip on him against the stone frame. Kappy turned around quickly, hearing everyone gasp in shock. His emerald eyes widened at the view. The sight of Laurent's lips locked against Harrykins', _his _Harrykins made rage flare to life. His faced reddened with anger. Hermione and Ginny looked at him, their eyes wide with shock but he ignored them, his eyes locked intently on Laurent. He wanted to race up right then and tear him apart. He looked down at the bracelet Harrykins had given him on St. Patrick's Day. He might get there quick enough to punch him in the face or better yet, break it. He stood up quickly, knocking over a plate which fell to the ground breaking.

"Get away from him!" he called out angrily. He clenched his fists and Ginny reached up and tugged hard on his shirt. He ignored it and began to move forward. Now, Ginny pulled on him harder.

"No, Kappy, no."

He ignored her yet again, tugging away from her.

Laurent smirked against Harrykins' soft lips, receiving the exact desired reaction. But what he wanted to say next came too late as Kappy's voice seemed to have kicked in some sort of mechanism within and Harrykins suddenly swiped out hard, hand moving as quick as light and Laurent stumbled back from the blow. When he straightened up after a moment, three jagged cuts were on his once untouched flesh, visible from a distance. He didn't appear to feel it much and smirked at him, as in his eyes, anger, annoyance and agitation visibly set in.

"Oh you know you love it." He taunted, purposely provoking Harrykins and Kappy. "You love my touch as you remember so well." He smirked and Harrykins was suddenly plunged into a brief flashback.

'_Laurent was staring at him from where both Harrykins and he sat at the table during a death eater meeting. Even as the dark lord spoke, Laurent knew he didn't always need to listen to know what would be said. He kept his eyes planted on Harrykins, who sat on Voldemort's right. After a while of intent staring, Harrykins lifted his head to look at his master and in the motion, noticed Laurent's gaze and gave him a small smirk. Soon after, the meeting was over and Voldemort pulled Harrykins to the side to discuss a few things and Laurent, like the vampire he was, lingered against the wall. He leaned against the fine polished walls with grace and once the dark lord parted back from his pet, Laurent moved away from the wall, slowly moving closer. Just because Harrykins hadn't been looking directly at Laurent, didn't mean he didn't know the man had not stopped looking at him the whole time as he often did. Harrykins was perfectly aware of what Laurent wanted as he could feel the waves of arousal and sexual need. But he didn't have time as he made his way to the other door to leave. Laurent however beat him to it, sweeping his tall lean form in front of it before Harrykins made it._

"_Where are you going, kitten?" he purred and smirked as Harrykins shivered lightly, the hairs on the back of his neck going on end slightly. _

"_To follow through my master's orders." He said, voice firm._

_Laurent raised his eyebrows yet the pleased smile didn't leave his face._

"_Why work?" he moved forward, slowly backing Harrykins away from the door. "Why work yourself to follow orders when you could enjoy yourself with me?" he purred seductively and Harrykins felt his breath catch in his throat. _

"_But I-" he began but Laurent silenced him at once by crushing their lips together and kissing him deeply with a hunger. After a still moment, Harrykins began to respond, falling into an intense duel for dominance. Laurent smirked against his lips and picked him up, wrapping his arms around his bottom and slamming him hard with force against the wall earning a cry of pain from his partner. Harrykins shook slightly as the wind was knocked from him and Laurent took the moment of vulnerability to win the battle. He pulled back from his lips and immediately latched himself onto his neck and before Harrykins knew what was happening, Laurent had sunk his fangs into his flesh and was drinking. For several moments, Laurent enjoyed the sweet moment of bliss as he drank his blood before he pulled back, noticing Harrykins now relaxed form. _

"_Come on kitten. Show me you love me baby." He purred and kissed him fiercely once more, shoving his hands roughly up his shirt and scraping his nails down his flesh, making Harrykins jump slightly and squeak in pain but he didn't show resistance. Laurent tore his shirt off and pinched a nipple violently making Harrykins cry in pain but Laurent didn't waste his time as he immediately moved for his pants. Harrykins could only close his eyes, leaning back against the wall as he took it.'_

When he came round, his eyes were murderous.

"I suggest you shut it, Laurent. I want nothing but you in my hands in ashes!" he shouted at him.

His nails dug into his skin, moving forward once more. Ginny tugged on him as hard as she could and Kappy turned furious green eyes on her.

Ginny gave him a warning look. "Kappy…you'll never be able to take him on." She whispered urgently. "He's a vampire. I can tell." She gave him a pleading look. Kappy clenched his teeth and Ginny sighed heavily, doing her best to keep her voice low. "Kappy, I know. I would be angry too but Harrykins apparently didn't like what he did."

Kappy bit his lip and sat down once more at last and rested his head in his hands. "Maybe he did." He said softly.

Ginny frowned and Hermione rested a hand on Kappy's shoulder for a moment, reaching across the table. However, they all apart from Luna and Kappy now, looked back at the fight that was beginning to unfold.

Laurent was pleased with the reactions he was getting. Harrykins hadn't changed one bit so it seemed and he had noticed Kappy's reaction as he had ignored him. Harrykins jumped and Laurent moved back at the same time, grabbing hold of him and slamming him into the nearest wall, leaving a deep imprint in the ancient stone. Harrykins cried out loudly but didn't let it slow him down as he slid down and bolted at Laurent, who stepped aside but Harrykins practically bounced, coming right back at him and slamming him through the wall with a greater force than Laurent's strike. He grunted when he got up from the impact and looked at Harrykins with a laugh.

"Well I suppose _my_ little kitten has claws but the question is…can he use them?" he smirked and suddenly charged at Harrykins with incredible speed.

However, Harrykins was quicker but not quick enough to react in avoiding the impact as Laurent charged against him, dragging him into the Entrance Hall and between the tables as Harrykins had done to Amycus. Harrykins could tell what Laurent was trying to do and immediately braced himself. The moment they neared the wall, Harrykins jumped, bringing Laurent with him and slammed him hard into the wall. He landed graceful and catlike on the teacher's table and stared at Laurent, sitting up in the rubble.

The vampire let out a cry of rage and suddenly charged at Harrykins once more. Letting out a laugh, Harrykins back flipped off the table and raced off between the tables to the Entrance Hall. Laurent tore after him. Kappy kept his head down on the table, biting down harder on his lip, not caring whether or not it bled. The race was on and Harrykins knew he had to take this outside so he led him straight out the door with Laurent intent on catching him, not too far behind Harrykins as the incubus ran at a supernatural speed. The teachers had dove out of the way and several first years screamed in horror.

As Harrykins passed, Kappy felt his touch on his back, it was gentle but he also felt something else on his back but it slid onto the floor with a soft clink. He raised his head from his hands and looked down at the ground at the necklace that lay there and on it was Harrykins' ring. He looked very confused then, picking it up and clutching it tightly within his grasp.

Ginny looked at this curiously. "What was that?"

Kappy sighed. "His ring." He looked down at his closed fist. "He probably gave it to me…to keep safe…for now." He looked up fully then.

It seemed to him that Harrykins seemed intent on taking the fight elsewhere and he was silently thankful. As he thought, he could see and hear the Great Hall crowded with kids trying to see the fight. Luna, had apparently borrowed a pair of earmuffs from Sprout's class for she had them on when he turned to look at her. Ginny this time looked as well and let out a laugh that was barely heard by Kappy through the frustration of kids trying to leave the hall.

The teachers at last got a hold of their senses and called the students back to the hall.

"Get back in here now! Don't go out there!"

As he ran, he could hear the commotion back in the school as the students' curiosity seemed to peak. They wanted trouble and this would've made him laugh if it were for the fact that Laurent was getting closer and he was slowing down. He didn't dwell much on this as he kicked into full drive and sped off out of sight as they began to arrive near the edges of the Forbidden Forest.

Suddenly, he heard Laurent break off the chase and go off in another direction. Growling under his breath, he changed course and did his best to catch up to him on the sudden turn. Laurent had vanished, leaving him clueless as he looked around cautiously. _What was he up to?_ He stood still, listening for signs of the vampire when he was suddenly knocked over by a huge boulder that had come out of nowhere. It slammed into a tree and came to a halt. He had hurt somewhat the surprise collision but he didn't feel it much as he got up to look at Laurent who stood a few feet away with a sneer on his face.

"I've always loved how you're so easily vulnerable when It comes to paying attention." He shot tauntingly, the sneer like smirk not wavering.

Harrykins laughed, surprising him. "You know? I think you are the stupid one, coming here to look for trouble with me." He grinned.

Laurent narrowed his eyes at the remark. "You need to be taken out!" he spat. "The dark lord ordered it."

He lunged and Harrykins seized the opportunity and sidestepped, letting Laurent smash into the very boulder he had set on Harrykins.

"Since when do you listen to his orders?" Harrykins questioned.

When Laurent recovered from his shock, he replied. "Always."

Harrykins, not caring whether this was true or false, took off and Laurent quickly followed him. He was blinded by anger and annoyance and this fight was now personal. He was too angered to care to think where Harrykins would think of hiding now.

Half the students refused to remain seated or be sent to class. Many rushed out of the hall against the teachers' wishes, attempting and failing to catch up to the fight. They all groaned in frustration, having lost the two combaters. Many remained in the Entrance Hall, doing their best to stay away from the horrid odor the corpses were letting off so they climbed to the top and waited there. Kappy got up from his seat then. The Hall was nearly empty now. He held on tightly to the necklace, walking out of the Great Hall.

Ginny followed him. "Going to try and watch it?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head.

"No…I don't think I'd fancy seeing death."

A familiar dreamy voice was heard from behind them. "I hope they don't go too deep in the forest." said Luna, as she looked toward the oak doors worriedly. "They might hurt the poor thestrals."

Just like Luna to think of nature and it's animals first.

"Well yes I suppose that wouldn't be too good." Luna nodded. "Not at all."

She then looked at The Quibble once more. "Think I'll heard to the library, it's a lot more peaceful in there than in the Great Hall."

With that, she gave a friendly wave and skipped off. Ginny and Kappy shook their heads at their peculiar friend.

"Well then, where _are_ you going?" Ginny continued.

Kappy continued on. "Dormitories." He said simply.

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "You want to be alone?"

He gave a slight nod and Ginny turned on her heel and headed back to the Great Hall.

Kappy made his way up the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower and said the password to The Fat Lady. He ignored any comment she had to say and entered the Common Room. He looked around once as he went up to the dormitory, the chain still clutched in his hand. When he opened the door, he noticed Demelza Robins, asleep on his bed. He smiled then. She had been the one to inform Harrykins then. He didn't wish to disturb her sleep, but he really felt the need to lie down at this point. Sighing, he headed back down to the Common room which was empty and lay down on the couch in front of the fire. He eyed the bracelet Harrykins had given him and glared at it. He really wanted to rip Laurent's face off, to make sure he never saw that awful sneer again. He felt weak laying there, unable to do anything if he tried without causing trouble. He felt helpless to help his lover and with those feelings, he buried his face in the scarlet cushion beside him.

Laurent wanted to tear him to shreds at this point and Harrykins laughed at the way he looked, enraged. The man who had kept his mask up to hide his true displeasure. Harrykins sped up even more, going around the edge of the forest and Laurent copied his movements exactly until Harrykins suddenly jerked left, making him break his chase and he darted into the trees.

When the vampire failed to charge him down, he let out a roar of outrage and sped through the trees. The light still penetrated the ground as he darted from left to right, easily avoiding the trees. They went straight and directly to the heart of the forest, past the thestrals and acromantulas. Harrykins laughed as one of the thestrals screeched loudly and flung out its wings, standing on it's hind feet, defensively making Laurent take a small detour. Once in the thickening darkness, things would begin to get complicated for Laurent as it would be Harrykins' element and while he could control others, Harrykins preferred to take him to the world of shadows to take him out.

Laurent stared ahead as he darted, making sure not to hit the trees. He'd been a vampire for more than 300 years but he was hardly used to tree so it slowed his pursuit down by a lot. When watching Harrykins just seem to pick up more speed, he broke off the direct chase and went off to the right, running in line with Harrykins in clearer part of the forest until there was some distance between them.

He could feel him and see him in the darkness while Laurent could only see for a certain distance. Things began to dim in the trees as the light barely made it through the trees. Soon enough, they ran even farther and things began to get incredibly dark. Once they had reached that, Harrykins slowed down a tad and struck right, shooting and speeding off to the right at Laurent. Laurent, saw him coming and he too ran for him but just as they were going to collide, Harrykins moved to the side and jumped up into a tree, staring down at him.

Sitting in the tree, he remained silent as Laurent passed right by the spot. He sighed in momentary relief until the tree suddenly exploded, blowing up with a resounding boom. The sound carried around for miles and Harrykins flew into the air and slammed into the ground.

"Fuck!" he screamed and Laurent was on his fallen form at once.

He picked him up and slammed him repeatedly from tree to tree and threw him a few yards away and he fell into a tree, breaking it in half as he fell into it. He hit the ground and trembled, realizing he was getting his arse kicked but his already pained body wasn't helping him with new injuries. In his hands, he summoned a weapon he had used once before, long and metallic with emerald jewels encrusting its handle. He began to think about how vampires were burned with silver sometimes. Was it true? He would try. It had been the same weapon he had killed Umbridge with, long and jagged.

Laurent jumped in at once with deadly speed but Harrykins was ready as he twisted around and in one swift movement, he sliced Laurent's arm off and slicing into his side. The vampire shrieked and looked at what used to be his arm before he reached to grab Harrykins who jumped back quickly. Laurent, despite having no arm now, was still ready to fight.

He put the weapon down and shook his hips in a tauntingly seductive way, almost as if dancing.

"Who's your kitten now, _baby_?" he spat the word out as his tail struck Laurent across the face. "I'm going to kill you Laurent and deliver your remains to that man you call your master." He sneered and Laurent charged once more, body slamming Harrykins hard against the tree just behind him. The demon let out a choked gasp as some of his ribs began to fracture from the force of the impact and the pressure being applied to hold him there. Luckily for him, Laurent stepped back and dropped him and Harrykins fell on his knees and shook, glaring up at the man with hatred.

It was then that Harrykins decided to take serious action. He lifted his hands and summoned a long chain and whipped it out hard and it coiled around Laurent's neck. Once wrapped around the vampire's neck, the chair began to glow as Harrykins began to transfer the power of a dark orb into it. Laurent shrieked in agony and Harrykins twisted the chain and pulled hard with a jerk, slamming him into the nearest boulders and trees just as the dark orb's power began to pick up. Laurent was in a lot of agony and they could both hear the animals scatter as Laurent forced himself to his feet.

"So what do you reckon had been going on between those two?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron and Hermione were in a conversation about the events that occurred a bit ago. They were referring to of course, the kiss Laurent had given Harrykins and the fact that he had called him "pet." It was peculiar to them.

Ginny seemed to become quite annoyed with it. "Why can't you guys talk about something else?" she snapped.

They both ignored her.

I mean…they could have been former lovers." Hermione said. She was never one to gossip, but the whole thing had been really shocking though apparently not to Ginny.

"Well he _used _ to work for the dark side." Ginny shrugged. "And many people take a fancy to Harrykins, just because Laurent kissed him, doesn't mean they had this….loving relationship going on."

Ron frowned at her. "How would you know?"

Ginny pursed her lips.

"I just…I don't think Harrykins was with anyone before like he is with Kappy now. I just don't see it. If he was, he probably wouldn't have been working on Voldemort's side. I mean, they're all traitors of each other when it comes down to it and didn't Harrykins say something about Voldemort liking him best or something? Found him a powerful solider of some sorts? _No_ powerful solider of Voldemort's would be in love with someone. That's likely why Laurent came, to take Harrykins' out on Voldemort's order because Harrykins is in love and not working for him anymore. He just killed the Carrows for god's sake. I can't believe you guys didn't put all this together."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Ron looked dumbstruck as though he might not have gotten anything she said. He probably didn't, making her roll her eyes once more before picking at her food.

Kappy rolled over on the couch. He was staring at the red color, placing his hand on the cushions and tracing as though he were copying an outline of a circle. He was bored but at the same time, he wanted to be alone. He was very worried about Harrykins. He hadn't fully healed yet and this battle was going to do some horrible damage. Not to mention the possibility that Voldemort could make an appearance soon after. He shuddered at the thought.

They weren't ready. Not even close.

The centaurs weren't too happy. What in the world was that racket that was going on? Bane, one of the members of the centaur colony, stomped his hooves in disapproval.

"If the racket doesn't stop soon…who is in _our _forest anyhow?"

A blonde centaur shook his head.

"Perhaps it is Hagrid." Another one said.

Bane gave a death glare.

"Surely not. He knows he is not allowed in the forest."

He thought for a moment. "Perhaps, it is his…_half_ brother."

The centaurs gritted their teeth. Grawp was a menace to them despite the fact that he truly meant no harm. He just didn't know any better really.

"Regardless, I'm going over there." Bane stated.

Magorian, the leader, rose and stomped his own hoof in rejection to the idea.

"Not until we make sure of what it is."

Hagrid looked outside the small window of his cabin home. He had just fixed himself a pot of tea and hard brownies. The racket coming from inside the forest brought curiosity to him. Fang was howling for the noise was obviously louder to his ears than humans or in this case, half giants. He had half a mind to go check it out, looking over at his crossbow in the corner of the room.

"Bes'ter not in'erfere." He grunted to himself.

Harrykins moved over to where Laurent would've laid and frowned. He looked at the place and suddenly turned around where he heard his name. Laurent stood there, chain in hand and suddenly, he lashed out with it, whipping Harrykins across the face and knocking him to the ground with force. In the moment it the impact had him stunned, Laurent jerked the chain and it coiled tightly around Harrykins' neck. The incubus' hands shot up and tugged at the tight chain, needing oxygen. The chain was cutting into his flesh and Laurent made things worse by dragging him along by the chain. This made things difficult when Harrykins tried to get up only to find he had no balance.

Suddenly, Laurent threw him into the tree where a thick sharp branch protruded and as he impacted the tree, the branch stabbed through his leg, coming out the other end. Harrykins screamed, loud and piercing through the forest that once more, birds flew into the air. Laurent, forgetting his arm, picked up Harrykins' abandoned weapon from and earlier and smirked.

"Shame it has to end this way." He snickered. "You were such a good lay too."

He aimed the weapon and stabbed it into the junction of Harrykins' collarbone and shoulder. He embedded it slowly to hear Harrykins' tortured screams and once it was full embedded so that the blade came out the other side of the tree, he stepped back to admire his work. Tears prickled in Harrykins eyes as he stared at Laurent and he lifted his hand up to take the weapon out of is shoulder. As he fidgeted with it, Laurent smirked evilly and kicked out his foot, breaking the branch on his leg so that Harrykins hung from the weapon in his shoulder. Harrykins cried out in pain but he continued to pull out the weapon until it came out. Once it did, he fell to the ground and writhed in pain, pulling out the branch. The chain came free and the deep marks and wounds bled freely.

However, he forced himself onto his feet even as he limped terribly.

"Shame for you." He said and began to swing the weapon.

Laurent took to the left and to the right until Harrykins sliced right through him, several times in one go. He let out a shout of fury and ran for Harrykins, who forced his leg to work as he raced at Laurent. As he ran, he dropped the weapon and in his hand, a dark orb formed, glowing with menacing power. He ran right past Laurent and for a moment, it looked like nothing had happened until Laurent vaporized into ashes, scattering on the ground. Harrykins, leaned against the nearest tree heavily and waved his hand as he got all the ashes in a jar. He couldn't help it as he collapsed onto the ground. He felt so much pain.

Knowing he was probably going to die, he closed his eyes and whispered a few words telepathically to Kappy through their strong bonding connection. He knew Kappy would hear him.

_I love you._

He slumped, blacking out.

Back at the castle, Kappy's eyes shot open. He had heard him clearly and he sounded weak and very hurt. His eyes slowly began to fill with tears as though he knew what had happened and in a way, he did.

_I...I love you too…_

He said it softly, hoping that Harrykins had heard him in case it was…the last time. His heart clenched tightly at this. He hadn't a clue where Harrykins had gone and he was almost certain he wouldn't find him. This only served to make him even more nervous and concerned. He gripped onto the necklace tighter, holding it close to his heart and closing his eyes tightly yet again.

That was it.

Bane and Magorian nodded their heads and motions for the centaurs to follow them. They gripped tightly onto their arrows. They planned to attack, quite sick of the nose which had disturbed their peace. Hagrid frowned deeply, looking out at the forest once more. He had heard other piercing screams. Not very loud or clear but he could hear them. Fang was scratching frantically on the wooden door. He grabbed his crossbow then and opened the door to his hut.

"Suppose we go check it out, Fang."

Fang walked alongside him as he led Hagrid deep into the forest. The centaurs were a ways ahead of them, rapidly running through the trees until finally reaching the spot where Harrykins lay. From what they could tell, it had been a brutal battle. All they saw on the ground was a bloody branch, large amounts of blood and a jar of ashes.

Bane picked it up then, tempted to throw it aside but instead, he set it back down.

"Looks like vampire ashes."

Magorian looked at him seriously. "Are you telling me a vampire was in this forest?"

A centaur gasped lightly and Bane looked over at him. Apparently, the centaur nearly walked onto a bloody figure on the forest floor.

Magorian sneered. "Human." He said.

Bane shook his head. "No, Magorian look…do you not see his tail and ears?"

Magorian looked back at him. "Yes…what a peculiar creature."

Bane nodded.

"He's hurt badly. Still alive." Magorian snorted. "Hell of a lot we can do…except…give him peace."

He lifted his arrow, aiming at Harrykins and prepared to kill him however, at that moment, an arrow sailed into the tree in warning. Magorian jumped back in irritation and looked ready to attack his attacker. He looked over as Hagrid lowered his crossbow and many centaurs suddenly looked very irritated.

"How _dare_ you come he-" Magorian began, however Hagrid interrupted.

"Sorry, jus' reckon' I heard some trouble down here and whaddya know? Found you guys..and.." he finally looked over at Harrykins. "He looks famil'ar."

Magorian gave Hagrid a look. "You shouldn't be here." He snapped.

"Don't get yer hooves in a knot Magorian; I'm leavin' soon as I get him."

With that, he took the jar of ashes and placed it in his oversized pocket. He easily picked up the wounded incubus into his arms.

"Got ter take 'im back ter the castle. Pomfrey will know what to do."

Without another word to the centaurs, Hagrid turned on his heel and began the walk back to Hogwarts. As Hagrid walked, Harrykins felt he was drifting. He had heard Kappy's response but he couldn't respond in his weak state. His body was fighting to stay alive and he felt like a dead animal, torn to shreds. When Hagrid arrived at the school, the anxious students that had been waiting for a lucky chance to witness a glimpse in case the battle returned to the school, all gasped in shock.

Seamus and Dean, who had been playing a game on a piece of parchment, looked up when they saw Hagrid go by. Seamus jumped up and ran to the door and looked after Hagrid. He saw the slim legs hanging in Hagrid's arms and the long tail. Looking at Dean, the two raced off to Gryffindor tower.

Once they burst into the Common Room, Dean called out, out of breath.

"Kappy! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!"

Kappy jumped up from his spot on the couch and Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who had come into the Common room just moments before, looked up. They hardly had a chance to sit themselves. Seamus was too pale to speak and he looked a bit green and about to faint.

"Hagrid." Panted Dean.

"What? What about Hagrid?" Kappy said, sitting up fully.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at them. Seamus stared into the fire.

"He has him." He said, sounding a bit grave. "He looks a right old mess." He said simply and sat down on the couch, not able to say anything that could help.

Kappy stood up then. He knew what _him_ meant. Harrykins. He wondered how Hagrid got to him but at the same time, he was thankful it was someone he fully trusted.

Dean looked at him. "I don't know…it could've been something else." He said, doubting his own words as he saw the uneasiness on Seamus' face and they both turned their heads as they heard commotion in the corridor. The noise outside startled him and he went past his friends, heading out of the Common room with Hermione, Ron and Ginny close behind.

"What's with all the noise?" Ron asked, the four of them quickly headed down from Gryffindor tower. His questioned went unanswered as Kappy's mind was fully on Harrykins. Dean had described him as a right old mess. But if he was alive, than Laurent was dead which made him sigh in somewhat relief.

Students ran down the corridors in an excited commotion. The news that Harrykins had been seen spread like wildfire. In fact, every time this fact was passed from person to person, it became less and less true as each had their own fact to add to it. The only those who had gotten a real glimpse had been the crowd of students in the Entrance Hall and Seamus and Dean who had been in the Great Hall.

Collin Creevey came running up to them as they came down the stairs as soon as he spotted Kappy.

"Harry!" he said with only half the excitement he normally carried. He was pale and green. "Do you know what's going on? Have you seen him?" he asked, having been one of the students who barely glimpsed Hagrid walking past the corridor. "I only caught a glimpse in the corridor. I'm not sure if the bloody mess Hagrid is carrying around is him."

Kappy's mouth dropped yet again at Collin's words and this time, he quickly hurried off, Hermione following.

Ron oohed. "I guess _that's_ what they're talking about."

Ginny gave him a look. "You don't say. Come on Sherlock. Let's catch up with Kaps and Hermione."

She grabbed her brother by the wrist and hurried along after them.

Collin bit his lip, looking nervous as Kappy ran off and spotted his brother, quickly leaving the spot. Neville who had seen Kappy run down the stairs, looked pale and didn't say anything to him as he passed. Kappy ran as fast as he could thinking Hagrid had taken him to the Hospital Wing. As he ran down a corridor, there he was. Hagrid.

"Hagrid!"

The half giant spun around, shaking the ground he stood on a bit.

Kappy stopped in his tracks, looking up at Hagrid. "Hagrid w-"

His emerald eyes saw him then. The bloody mess people were talking about and he felt his throat go dry.

"Harrykins?" he headed up to him quickly and Hermione followed. Ginny and Ron raced up behind them and Ginny's eyes widened in shock at the figure in Hagrid's arms. He resembled the dead more than being alive still. He was paler than normal and his white flesh was littered with blood, some of it having dried. His shirt and pants were torn and dirty and they could see where the weapon and branch wounds were. They could tell the objects had penetrated all the way through. His neck all the way around were bloodied and Hermione covered her mouth as she saw the deep wounds the chain had made. To her, it was a wonder the chain had not ripped his head off. A small bloody trail was left in the corridor, practically marking where Hagrid had passed and as they stood, blood leaked onto the floor to create a small puddle.

"Harry-I got ter be takin' 'im to the hospital wing. Pomfrey can help-Harrykins, is it?"

Kappy nodded. Apparently this was Hagrid's first encounter with Harrykins. Hagrid turned on his heel, walking off into the hospital wing with Kappy and the others following behind. As they entered, Madame Pomfrey took one look at Harrykins from across the room and gave a huge sigh.

"I knew this would happen. Soon as I saw him out of bed…"

She motioned for Hagrid to place him down on one of the beds. As soon as he did, Pomfrey shrieked. Apparently, she hadn't seen what his state fully was. She examined the damages carefully and her eyes widened as she did so.

"Rubeus…where did you find him?"

Hagrid looked back toward Kappy, who was right behind him with his friends.

"In the forest."

Kappy frowned deeply, looking back at the unconscious form of his lover.

"He's very very hurt. Even more so than he probably would have been if he had fully recovered the last time he came here." She bit down on her lip. "I'm afraid for him to fully recover, he needs to be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital. Perhaps there, he won't be able to leave and come back to Hogwarts."

She looked at Kappy. "And make sure he doesn't. If he leaves the next time and trouble happens, I doubt he would even survive. My god is the boy suicidal?"

Ginny shook her head at Harrykins' form, obviously appalled and Hermione hadn't removed her hand from over her mouth. Ron was apparently trying not to look. Kappy, unable to help it, slowly walked over to him and examined him.

He bit down on his lip. "Well..I'll do my best to make sure he stays put." Kappy said, knowing Harrykins was very stubborn at times especially when it came to staying put and now he had to stay put away from him completely.

"I'll take him to St. Mungo's" Pomfrey announced, taking out her wand and cleaning him up as best as she could. She conjured a stretcher and placed him carefully on it. "You kids go to class. Rubeus, thank you for bringing him to me."

With that, Pomfrey exited the Hospital Wing and made her way down the staircase, ignoring the stares of the students as she passed. Once out of Hogwarts, she disapparated with him.

"You heard her."

Kappy simply looked at Hagrid who tried to give him a serious look which he couldn't seem to keep. Hermione stepped in.

"They're right, Kappy. You haven't gone to class in a while."

He shrugged. "Not like class is going to help me."

Hermione frowned deeply and Kappy gave her a look. "Yeah what good will it do when Voldemort comes?"

Hermione pursed her lips but said nothing for a moment. "You always use that excuse to avoid your studies." She accused.

Kappy smirked. "Maybe so. But it's the truth isn't it?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah Hermione, with you know who on the loose, there's no telling when-"

Hermione cut him off. "Ohh no. _You're_ not abandoning your studies."

Kappy snickered.

"Oh and why not?" Ron demanded.

Ginny snickered as well. "Hermione, why even try? Don't waste your time. Ron is a waste of a school year." Ron glared at her and she merely mocked with a smirk. Kappy sighed and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He was still worried about Harrykins. He knew he would probably be safe in St. Mungo's but he could barely fight his impulses to leave Hogwarts and go see him at once.

It took a lot of struggle for something to arouse him to awaken and the moment he awoke, he felt pain. He let out a low whimper, coughing as he reached up to touch his throat only to find out he couldn't move it. He relaxed for a moment and felt the bandages around his neck and he turned his gaze as best as he could to look at a part of the room he was in. Tears formed in his eyes at once when he couldn't recognize it and he blinked them back. He whimpered again as tears fell down his face and he merely whispered with a croak in his voice.

"Where am I? W-where's Kappy? Laurent?" he whispered the last name and blinked the tears back as the door opened.

A healer walked into the room he was in. She was a tall brunette and looked to be in her mid twenties. She looked worriedly at the strange boy lying in bed. The door had been open a slight bit and she had caught his words but she had no idea what they meant. Kappy? Laurent? The names were foreign to her. He eyed the healer as she walked in, tears still flowing down his face. At once, her attire was enough for him to realize who she was and why she was here. He sniffled and shut his eyes, not saying a word to her as he turned his head away carefully in its brace of bandages. He could feel his power, his magic healing him at an unnatural speed.

He whispered a name though, softly so that even in the quiet room, the healer could not hear him. "Kappy…" he sniffled.

He had survived and as his memories returned, he realized Laurent was gone and the school was safe. Or was it?

"Are you okay…erm…" she looked down at the notepad in her hand. "Harrykins Riddle?" she smiled a bit sheepishly as despite the bandaging, his looks seemed to dazzle her even though he wasn't looking at her. He felt hurt and torn for he had been taken from his lover, taken from where he belonged.

"You needed to come here if that's what you're upset about." She continued professionally, pulling herself together. "It's what's best for you right now according to these documents."

Harrykins heard her yet he ignored her as his gaze remained planted on the window a few feet away from where he lay. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his face as he longed to be back with Kappy. The healer exited the room just as he shuddered with a small gasp and a small shockwave went through his shoulder as his magic kicked in to help boost his healing. He missed him and he felt like a part of him had been literally torn away ffrom him. He wondered if the connection worked from this far away as he laid in bed, he decided to give it a try.

_I'm dying being away from you. _He shivered, the room wasn't exactly warm and he pulled the blankets up a little higher. _Please…come for me. _He sounded broken.

Kappy began to head out toward the gates of Hogwarts. He broke into a run, hearing footsteps behind him.

"Kappy, no!" Ginny called, nearly tackling him as she jumped at him.

He almost fell to the ground as he stumbled to keep his balance. Ginny was nearly out of breath from running after her friend.

"Kappy, you need to let him rest. If he sees you, he might want to leave and you know he can't."

Kappy gave her a pleading look which she refused to fall to. He gave up then and looked longingly toward the gates. Ginny took his wrist and began to drag him back toward the castle or at least she tried. He held his ground, looking down at the bracelet Harrykins had given him in triumph.

Ginny frowned deeply. "Wh-" she tugged on him but he didn't budge. "What the hell Kappy? Get your arse back up to the castle, you're not going to St. Mungo's!"

He smirked then and began to drag her the other way. Ginny kicked out at him. "Let go then." He said.

Ginny glared at him. "Not a chance."

Kappy gave her a sly look. "Then I suppose you're coming with me."

She gave him a warning look. "I'm serious Kappy."

He cut her off immediately. "I'm worried about him!" he snapped, losing all humor in his tone. "I need to see him okay?!"

Ginny didn't buy it. Instead, she raised a brow at him. "Yeah I know you're worried. I am too but you know the healers probably wouldn't even let you see him yet. But you know it's always family first so since you're married, you can go see him when he's doing better alright?"

Kappy bit down on his lip. He wanted to check on him badly but for now, he should let the healers care for him. With a soft sigh, he headed back up to the castle slowly. As he walked, with Ginny right beside him, he heard him. His voice sounded so sad, so broken that it made him frown deeply.

_Harrykins? I-I want to come see you but maybe you need to get a little better first…_

He sounded quite reluctant to say this. He wanted to be by his side and his own heart felt like it was breaking for not being there for him.

_I love you Harrykins…and I'm so glad you made it through.._

He didn't know what he would have done if Harrykins _hadn't _ made it. He most lilely would've gone into panic. He nearly shuddered at the thought and Ginny looked at him as though he were nuts. He blinked and looked back at her.

"You okay? You were just staring off into nothing."

Kappy gave her a sheepish smile, obviously embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm alright."

He headed back into the castle with Ginny looking quite pleased with herself. Ron and Hermione were standing at the oak doors as if the both of them had been expecting the events that occurred before.

"He ran off?" Hermione guessed.

"Yep!"

Kappy glared at the pair of them. "Oh it's great to see you've got me figured out so well." He snapped, brushing past them, heading up toward Gryffindor tower.

"I think he needs a nap." Ron said, snickering.

Kappy kicked the door open to the dorm. Why he was so mad he had nor clue nor did he truly care at the moment. He heard a gasp and looked up. Demelza had been shocked awake from his carelessness to realize people might have been sleeping.

"Oh…er you're still here?"

Demelza blushed deeply. "Yeah…I guess I was more tired than I thought."

She rose from his bed and quickly left the room. Kappy plopped down on his bed, leaning his head to the side and stared directly at the wall.

Kappy's answer had been very disheartening to Harrykins and as he laid in bed, he stared at the ceiling. He was healing quickly which meant by the next day, he would be fully healed. He didn't respond to Kappy as he silently shook. After a few moments, he began to feel tired. He turned his head to see the lady had returned and was putting something into the IV he wore. By the effects, he could only guess it was a sedative. He glanced around at the monitors that beeped, ensuring his stable heartbeat. He glanced down at his bandages and he could notice an immediately difference not just feel it. The healer didn't comment on the tail that shrunk back under the covers as she moved back to dispose of the needle.

When she returned, she looked at him more closely and for the first time noticed the ears on his head as he flattened them down. Curious, she reached out and like she would've done to a cat, she scratched gently behind them, stroking them. Unlike when Kappy or someone he knew did it, he merely stared up at her as another tear fell. He was beginning to drift off and he looked at her a final time before his eyes shut. She watched him fall asleep and checked his monitors, recording their stats and didn't leave too long after. She wasn't due to check up on him for several hours. She figured he would want food so she ordered a tray for lunch time when he would most likely awaken.

Several hours later, he could hear a cart being pushed into the room as another healer, a man looked over at him. He placed a tray on his bedside table and noticed his ears twitching. He curiously moved closer to him. It was then, that Harrykins opened his vivid eyes, looking at the man as he took a quick step back.

"I came to drop off lunch." The man quickly said. He took a deep breath and gestured at the tray as Harrykins turned his head to look at it as the odor washed over his sense, awakening his hunger. "Turkey, green beans and some baked potatos with some apple juice and an apple." He pointed at the apple and the medium pint of apple juice. "Enjoy." He murmured , shivering as he had felt a strange feeling in the air.

As the man left, Harrykins eyed the apple itself before sitting up, easily breaking through the enchantments. He found he could move his arm and his shoulder didn't hurt very much. It merely felt sore. This made Harrykins smile but as he moved his leg, he winced. He still had a bit of work to do.

"I must be getting better." He said out loud, finding his voice was a little husky but no longer a croak.

He reached out and pulled the tray carefully onto his lap and uncovered it. He took his time, eating as he thought over his plan of escape. By that afternoon, he would be fully set to head back to Hogwarts. He knew it would be no sweat but who knew what they would set on him at night.

"How do you suppose he's doing? Harrykins, I mean." Ron shrugged.

Hermione frowned a bit in thought. "Well, he has been known to get over his wounds quicker than normal people. He isn't human remember?" she said. "He might be doing better than we think."

Ron sighed and Hermione gave him a look. "What?"

He shrugged again before speaking. "Hoping for a dramatic death or something. Would make a great twist."

Ginny glared at him. "This isn't some _action _movie you dunderhead!"

Ron snorted. "Yeah. Still would have been cool."

Hermione and Ginny took to ignoring Ron at this point, steady in their conversation.

Kappy could hear them from where he lay in his bed, staring at the wall with his mind fully intent on Harrykins.

He spent the rest of the day in bed, waiting patiently keeping his eyes fixated on the door. The man returned later to collect his dishes and replaced them with dinner, thankfully leaving orange flavored jell-o rather than an apple. He picked up the tray once more and uncovered it. Dinner was Macaroni and cheese with spinach, a dish Harrykins' couldn't and _wouldn't_ resist in any situation. He wolfed it down in a hurry before he began to stare at the clock rather than the door. The time for night shifts came as he looked down, he smiled as he saw only light scars were left. He removed the bandaging and shifted his collar to hide the scar from the chain. It wasn't hideous but it made him a bit self conscious.

He continued to wait until midnight came and once it did, he silently opened the door and closed it, slipping into the nearest shadows to watch for a clear sign. Once he started to run, he would move so fast that no one especially muggles would be able to see him. The coast was clear and he sped off. He ran out of St. Mungo's and through London.

He ran for a long time, travelling for what he knew were hours. After a while, he shifted into a snowy owl. It was the best form with wings and with that, it took him practically no time to reach the castle. He was able to see it in sight and as he scanned the towering structures, he spotted Gryffindor tower. Kappy had fallen asleep a while ago, along with his friends. The girls had come up to their dorm an hour ago. No sound was heard within the castle, at least not to his ears. He flew up to the tower and up to a window in the Common Room. As he called out, he clawed at the window, seeing a few people asleep but no one came. He flew away from that window and went up to the Boys' dormitory window. Looking inside, he spotted Kappy and Ron asleep. He began to claw and peck at the window, being careful not to wake Ron. Kappy shifted lightly in his sleep. He had thought he heard something but wasn't too sure while half asleep. He could hear Ron's snoring not too far from him. This caused him to groan and open his eyes fully. They felt strained and he sat up slowly, realizing he hadn't removed his glasses. How long had he been out? Apparently quite a while.

Standing up slowly, he continued to hear the nose and becoming more aware of It, he glanced at the watch on his right wrist. It was 5am. He groaned yet again and he most likely had a class to go to. As he continued to hear the annoying racket, he looked over at the window, staring at an owl.

His eyes widened.

"Harrykins?" he said, going over quickly to the window and opening it to Harrykins' relief. He was sick of being airborne and flew in right away, falling on the bed with a tired slump. He landed on his back and stared up at Kappy with a tired expression. Kappy frowned down at him. He had a feeling Harrykins would have come.

_Harrykins, what are you doing here? You know you should be at St. Mungo's._

He looked around in case someone was watching. At his words, he rolled onto his feet and flew over to the middle of the room where he changed back and looked at Kappy.

_I had to come back. I'm fine now. I healed and why would I stay when I felt so torn being far from you._

Kappy gave him a small smile despite himself. He wanted to be upset with him for leaving, yet a big part of him was glad to see him.

"Well…I think you should still lie down." He patted the bed. "Go to sleep."

Harrykins looked at him and shook his head as he slowly walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I took care of him though. I still have a job left to do." He said, referring to his delivery to Lord Voldemort.

"But…Harrykins…maybe…just for a bit…"

He looked over at his bed again, only wanting him to get better. He looked up at him.

"If you go, will you just be there and gone? Drop off what you need to right?"

Harrykins gave him a smile and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I want nothing more than just to be here with you but I think I should go through with my promise and do the school the favor and rid them of the odor of rotting flesh." He chuckled.

He smiled at the kiss, kissing him in return and nodded slowly, backing away from him to sit on the edge of the bed. He bit his lip.

"Well…don't be gone too long then. I'll be up…maybe get ready for…_class._"

Harrykins smiled at him before he vanished from sight and reappeared in the Entrance Hall. With his heightened senses, the smell was twice as bad as it slammed into his senses. He approached them with ease but he felt a bit dizzy from the smell. He wondered where the jar of ashes was so he performed a simple search and summon charm. The jar appeared before him and he smirked. To make things more interesting, Harrykins waved his hands over the Carrows' bodies. Alecto's hair turned blonde and pinned itself up into pig tails while Amycus' turned pink with purple highlights. He then concentrated on messing around with their faces. Alecto's, in his opinion, was the more amusing of the two. Her face was transfigured into a pig's while he grew her teeth out, making them rot and chip too. Amycus' face became so wrinkled; Harrykins began to make an amusing symbol out of them. Lastly, he pulled out a marker and wrote a few words on Amycus' forehead.

'_Losing your touch?'_

He stepped back and waved a hand over their bodies once more so Alecto was in a pink tank top and short skirt, making her look like a slut. Glad that Kappy wasn't around, he put a clown costume on Amycus and tied their hands together with handcuffs. He grabbed them by the chain of the cuffs and grabbed the jar, vanishing on the spot. He reappeared at the manor and dropped the bodies before Tom's desk. He placed the jar on his desk and took out his marker once again. He took the jar and wrote on it too.

'_You sent me my old fuck buddy? Now that was messed up. He wasn't even a good fuck.'_

He put the jar down and tilted his head, sniffing the air and closed his eyes. He could smell the familiar scent that was Tom Riddle and even yet, his lady as well. He opened his eyes once more and turned his head to the door that led to their bedroom. Something told him, it was time to go but he couldn't help but want one peek at his old master.

As silent as he naturally was, he opened the door and slid inside. He could hear his snores and his eyes narrowed darkly. He slowly approach, a dark tall shadow trailing up the sheets to Tom's sleeping face. Beside him, Lady Amoret slept as well, completely undisturbed in her rest. In a second, Harrykins was standing before Tom and he stared down at him. He remembered back when he would've willingly come up to his sleeping form and teased to engage him in sexual activity whenever his needs were at stake. Tom had always taken care of him when he was in season but there were duties and responsibilities for him as well. He had been a caring master but he had always also been the cruelest at times. When Lord Voldemort was angered, he would take it on his pet, even if he had followed all his orders.

He shook it off as he stared at him amongst the darkness. The man who had killed Kappy's parents and so many more. The one person who tries a go at his husband's life any chance he can. If he had enough sense, he'd kill him now in his sleep but he felt a sense of resistance. He felt he couldn't as he continued to stare at him. Sensing a disturbance, The Dark Lord began to stir and Harrykins vanished without a trace of his presence.

Tom Riddle opened his eyes and looked around. He could've sworn someone had been watching him but had it just been paranoia? Possibly.

Harrykins returned to the dormitory, heart racing wildly in his chest from almost getting caught. He knew if Tom had caught him, Harrykins would've probably shut down and allowed him to have his way with him. He lifted his head to look around.

"I'm back." He said quietly. "Miss me?"

But it was then that he noticed that Kappy had gone back to sleep. He moved closer to the bed and carefully sat on the edge of it. He stared down at his sleeping beloved and ran a gentle hand through the messy black hair that stuck up from the pillow. He began to think as he watched him sleep and as he glanced over at the window, he saw the sun just barely beginning to rise. For some reason, he was taking the time to remember his past but not in the harsh way that it presented itself at times. He thought about the good people he had met in the past and as he glanced down at Kappy, he remembered James Potter and Lily Evans along with their friend Sirius Black.

He tilted his head at the thought of Sirius Black and he couldn't help the light displeasure that ghosted over him in remembrance. He wondered for a moment as he stared at Kappy, thinking about how he had never met his parents and that was when it hit him. He could send Kappy into the past, back to the time when his parents were in school and he could spend some time with them. With a smile, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the ebony nest and waved a hand over him. Kappy began to vanish and he took a deep breath.

"Have fun and enjoy it." Harrykins whispered as he curled up and went to sleep, just as he finished disappearing.

He remembered having fallen asleep again after waiting for Harrykins but suddenly, he found himself sitting under the tree on the school grounds. It was clear day time, possibly heading in the afternoon and Kappy looked around in confusion. It had been around 6am when he had gone to sleep. Had he slept in too long? It was then that he noticed a boy who was staring at him and his jaw nearly dropped.

It was his father. James.

James was staring at Kappy with suspicion yet confusion. He had appeared out of no where. One moment, James was leaning against the tree and the next, this kid was suddenly sitting right by him. The shock had made him move too quickly but as he stared at the kid up close, he noticed the similarities between them. He looked a lot like him but out of pride, James denied it. However, there was no denying his eyes. Just like his girlfriend, Lily. They both had the same eyes but he knew Lily's eyes were much more beautiful than anyone could ever have.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Kappy looked at him. "Uhm…I dunno. We must be related."

James frowned at him in suspicion. "That's not possible. Besides, you have Lily's eyes."

"I do? Who's that?"

James looked at him as if he were stupid. "How do you not know who Lily is?"

He let recognition come over his face. "Lily Evans? Oh that girl. Yeah I have her eyes? I never really looked at her directly, I guess."

Discomforted with the look Kappy's face had taken, he took it the wrong way as he raised his eyebrows and responded. "Yeah well just back off kid. She's my girl."

Kappy raised a brow as well. He felt awkward in this conversation. As though he'd ever step between his mom and dad. "She's all yours."

James smirked and looked over as Sirius walked over to where he stood. He was accompanied by Peter and Remus. James waved at them and gave Kappy one last look before he walked over to his friends. Kappy looked over and studied each familiar face closely. His father, of course and Sirius. He felt a pang of slight pain for his godfather. He then looked at Lupin and a small smile formed on his face. However, his face turned into a frown as his eyes landed on the fourth. Peter. He would have loved to tell his father who his future killer was but that might pretty much ruin his own future. As Sirius came to a halt, he glanced at Kappy, eyeing him and grinned. As usual, his face was friendly and outgoing.

"Who's the kid?" he asked immediately.

James looked at Sirius and then at Kappy and shrugged,

"I don't know but check out his eyes." He said it as if it meant something.

Sirius frowned for a moment and he too shrugged. "Probably a relative or a coincidence. I mean, he has Evans' face so he could be." He grinned and let out a bark like laugh at the prospect of such an idea.

Kappy had no idea what he was going to do. He was in the past and didn't know anyone other than his father and his friends and his mother of course. Perhaps he was dreaming since he had fallen asleep. It was a painful and very realistic dream and to test it, he pinched himself and winced in pain. It was real. He hoped his mother came around and that she would be a bit nicer to him than his father had been to him. He remained where he sat.

_How do I get back?_ He thought. His emerald eyes locked on the lake. Where was Harrykins? He looked back at the grounds. Hogwarts still looked the same as always. He tried to think of who else might be living in this era. Just then, he noticed a blonde girl that looked about his age, maybe younger, walking by. She had on black robes outlined with blue from where he was sitting. Ravenclaw. Even from the distance, the girl looked strikingly like Luna Lovegood. _Must be her mother._

Wormtail stared at Kappy with a strange look as he went to sit under the tree where he noticed, Snape was sitting under just on the other side.

"Have you seen Lily, Padfoot?" he inquired.

"Calm down Jamsie. She's coming. She was in the library and last time we checked, she was wrapping out on homework. You know how she is." He rolled his eyes and Lupin seemed to snap out of observing the scene in silence.

"At least she's serious about her responsibilities and studies and that was highly rude what you said to that boy." He said, gesturing his head to where Kappy sat.

James frowned, similar to how Kappy did at times. "What?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Lighten up Moony. We didn't mean him any harm."

James gave a sigh and looked at Kappy. "So what? I treat him like a brother?" he said to Moony.

"Well yes. He seems to be a stranger we don't know but he hasn't caused any harm. In fact, I think he shied away from you." He said in disapproval at James.

James rolled his eyes and went over to Kappy.

"So…what's your name?" he inquired in his usual sociable tone.

Kappy looked up at the familiar voice and smiled a bit seeing who it was. He hadn't a clue on what to say for his last name and he wasn't sure if it was completely safe to say his first.

To say he was nervous was underestimating.

"Kappy."

The last couple of times he had been in the past, not once had he socialized with anyone other than Harrykins' past form.

Sirius came over to next to him and stared at him until something caught his attention. He noticed Lily coming over, not looking as happy as she usually did.

James nodded.

"I'm James and this is Sirius. That's Remus and Peter." He grinned, gesturing to each individual as he said their name. As he looked at Sirius, he saw Lily coming their way and immediately forgot all about introductions. Lily smiled as she saw James coming toward her and leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Kappy couldn't help but smile lightly at this. Lily and James, alive and well. He couldn't help but glare directly at Peter though he did his best to hold back. A thought crossed his mind then. If he killed him now then his parents might still be alive in the future. He couldn't or maybe he could.

She gave Kappy a questioning look but her face was kind. "Who's this?" she asked.

"His name is Kappy." James boosted, chest puffing out in pride and grinned at Kappy. He seemed to have forgotten any suspicion he had had earlier. Lily smiled and poked James' chest, making him deflate it.

A smirk formed on Kappy's lips but he made it look as though he were smirking at his mom. James raised his eyebrows at the smirk that formed on Kappy's lips.

"Oh you must be Lily." He said then and stood up, holding out his hand. James relaxed when he saw Kappy's intentions were nothing of the sort. He was defensive at times.

Lily smiled and shook his hand. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He let go of her hand then, feeling a bit welcome due to her kindness. Of course his father would be kind around Lily. He could have rolled his eyes instead he looked back at the tree. He noticed someone he hadn't before. He looked very familiar with long black hair. Severus Snape. He pursed his lips at him. At that moment, as if sensing his gaze, Snape looked his way with a curious look. His eyes travelled back to Lily and James and they narrowed. Kappy took the wild guess that Snape must have a sort of liking to his mom. It was either that or he was glaring at his father which wouldn't be much of a surprise from what he had seen in the pensieve in his fifth year.

James watched Kappy carefully. Despite the fact that he was a stranger, he didn't like it at all when others hit on her. So Kappy and Lily didn't know each other so then, who was he? However at that moment, Lily's emerald gaze was upon him.

"Have you been behaving?" she scorned playfully.

James rolled his eyes mischievously. "Who me? When do I ever _not_ behave?" he grinned, blinking innocently.

"Practically all the time."

James fell back slightly and put his hand to his chest. "Lils! You wound me!" he mocked hurt and winked at Sirius, who had been watching eagerly. He broke into laughter and Lupin just kept a small smile on his face as he watched them all. Peter remained quiet and blank. Kappy listened to Lily and the others intently. He didn't look back at Snape again though he could feel his ebony black eyes on them.

Lily gave a sigh and James immediately looked concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh several things. I was just harassed by Lucius and Bellatrix again. I swear, they are immature and Narcissa is up in her own world but they were teasing me about Severus, who I'm really worried about."

It took all the will power in the world for James and Sirius not to blurt out the first insult that came to their minds about Snape. None of them but Kappy and Peter were aware that Snape was not that far away. Snape continued to stare at them, angry that they were talking about him. Kappy nearly asked her about it for he would've with his own friends but he remembered to keep his mouth shut. After all, he was a bit too "new" to their group, given if he was a part even, to ask such questions. He felt as though he belonged anywhere but where he was at this point. It was odd to be physically able to sit under a tree from the past to be able to see and talk to him.

"What about?" Remus asked her.

"Well he's been distant and quiet. I'm worried that after our argument…he may hate me."

Lupin furrowed his brow in thought as he turned his head away in Kappy's direction for a moment and spotted Snape. He decided not to aknowledge the slytherin's presence for james and Sirius would surely go off on him.

Lily sighed and Sirius put his arm around her. James, too used to his best friend doing this and trusting him with his life, smiled at them both.

"Evans." He began and looked to be struggling with words. James grinned, knowing Sirius was a great actor. "I don't know what to say. I'm hurting here." He grieved, putting a hand to his heart and Lily seemed to catch what he was saying and smacked him with the book in her hand.

"Oh god, Black. Mature why don't you!" but she was smiling.

Kappy simply sat there, listening to their conversations and mildly amused at how they were when they were younger. He could tell Lupin had always been the more mature one, judging on how his godfather had been when he had first seen him in his third year.

James broke in.

"Spring break starts tomorrow. Is anyone up for a trip to Diagon alley for the day?"

Sirius grinned and nodded as well as Lily. Kappy could have sighed. He would probably have to find someone else to socialize with in the school while they hung out. Lupin looked apologetic and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Prongs. But it's not possible for me."

Peter glanced at them and shook his head quickly before looking back down. Kappy was shocked that Lupin and Wormtail had resigned to going.

"Oh well that's settled then. The three of us." He grinned.

Lily frowned and slowly stepped on James' foot, increasing the pressure gradually.

James got the idea and looked at her. "What?"

"How about you invite Kappy to come along with us." She said in a kind suggestion and walked past James to where Kappy sat.

"Would you like to go to Diagon alley with us?"

Kappy couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh-sure. That should be nice." He answered more shyly then she should have.

James resisted a scowl at Kappy's reaction, knowing Lily loved him and the boy meant no harm. But as always, James could be a hot head when it came to other guys. It had taken him 7 years to win Lily's heart. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder just in case.

Lily smiled. "We'll be taking the Hogwarts Express this afternoon." She always had the feeling she forgot something. "I packed, did you? James?"

James grinned suddenly and looked at Sirius who returned his look. "Uhm…sure we did!"

They both said it too quickly.

Lily narrowed her eyes at them and pointed toward the castle. "Pack!" she ordered simply.

Sirius sighed and left but James remained, hesitant to leave her alone but he too left when he saw the look on her face. Lily turned around and went to sit next to Kappy when she finally noticed Severus and jumped slightly.

"Sev!" she cried out.

Severus didn't look at her right away. However, he slowly turned his face to side glance at her. He wouldn't admit to her that he was happy she was speaking to him still. He could hardly admit this to himself. He was still upset after their argument. She had decided to go out with that horrid Potter boy. It disgusted him to no end that after all the bullying and torture the wretch put him through, that the one girl he loved and _still_ loved was dating him.

Every time he looked into her eyes, all he saw was himself failing to tell her how he truly felt. He was a coward, even now he felt lost. He couldn't fully look at her without his heart clenching in his chest. He took a deep breath.

"Oh…hey."

It was all he could manage at the moment. Kappy, once more felt as though he didn't belong where he was. He didn't say anything of course but he did his best to stay clear of their conversation. Lily held back a small wince as she heard the tone in Severus' voice.

She gave Kappy an apologetic look and let her hand brush his shoulder in a pat as she moved closer to Severus. She glanced and noticed he was once more buried in another potions' book or at least trying to. There was a pile of books beside him.

"How are you doing?" she asked, lightly concerned so that he wouldn't react in case he wanted to.

She figured he must've been here the whole time for otherwise, she and the others would've noticed his arrival. She knew he was upset over deciding to be with James but even if things hadn't changed between Severus and James, many things had changed between her and the Potter boy. She had fallen in love with him and her friend from childhood just happened to be his worst enemy, no matter how many times she tried to break up their problems in the past. She didn't really know what to say that would make him feel better.

Snape pursed his lips at her words. How was he _doing_? A fine choice of words. He tried his best not to sound rude.

"Lovely Lily and you?"

His words were drenched with sarcasm and Lily frowned at him. Kappy scooted further from them, looking intently out at the lake as though hoping it would drown out their words toward one another. She tried not to look upset at his attitude toward her. She wanted to retort but found herself unable to.

"How are you and _Potter_?" he spat out the words with utter disgust. "I suppose there isn't much to ask. I see for myself." He looked away from her fully now, looking out at the lake as well, doing his best not to look as upset as he felt.

Lily glanced at Kappy and moved away from Severus, trying to hide the worry on her face with a small smile. Kappy, looking at her, stood up almost immediately.

"Kappy, its dinner time. Let's go eat something before we get on the train." She said and sent one last look Severus' way. He hadn't looked away from the lake. She turned toward the castle and led Kappy away. Kappy realized at that moment how hungry he truly was. They both headed to the castle and as they walked, Kappy tried to make conversation.

"So-you're in Gryffindor right?"

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Yes I am as is James, Peter, Remus and Sirius. What house are you in?" she asked, a bit curious.

"Same." He decided giving away his house wouldn't affect much.

As they entered the hall, they caught up with James and Sirius who were rushing down the steps, racing each other to the Gryffindor table. James shot into his seat first and Sirius swore loudly as he sat down next to him. He scowled down at his plate at his loss. James glanced over at Lily and held back a scowl as he noticed Kappy beside her. Kappy looked up at the teacher's table and looked at the familiar face of the headmaster. Dumbledore. A wide grin formed on his face. It was good to see him alive and well once more.

Lily took her time eating her food, taking a bit of everything. James sat and chatted with Sirius, cheering him up somewhat as he discussed the prank he had planned as a wake up call and warning for Severus to stop messing with Lily. Remus, who was seated on Kappy's other side, put his book down and turned his head to look at him with a tired face.

"So Kappy, what are your interests?" he asked in conversation, noting how he seemed to be to himself a lot since they had met him.

Kappy had taken a large bite right before Remus had spoken to him. However, he took his time to swallow his food before answering.

"I like Quidditch." He said. "I er am told I'm pretty good." He smiled a bit. "And wizard chess. That's always fun." That was pretty much all his interest as he despised dancing unlike his husband Harrykins, who danced whenever he could. He usually danced with him or for him.

Lupin nodded, inclining his head in acceptance to the answer. He picked at his food and when he felt a pair of eyes on him, he looked up to see James looking at him in worry. He sent his friend an apologetic look and picked his book back up. James looked away from him and at the Slytherin table with eagerness. Snape was taking a seat and Lily was engaged in a conversation with one of the prefects. Sirius practically whined with anticipation. When Severus sat down, James and Sirius began to act casual as Snape took a drink from his goblet. At the next moment, his hair turned pink. James and Sirius broke into hysterics and Lily jerked her head to them and then at Snape and gasped. However, she couldn't suppress the smallest smile as only a few students laughed.

Snape couldn't have looked more embarrassed in his life and Kappy sure couldn't have had it been _his_ hair they had decided to turn pink. He looked at several people who were laughing before looking at Snape who was glaring furiously at the Gryffindor table. Lupin ignored the whole situation, having known all along that the prank was coming but the reason was unknown but it was all over now. Lily glared at James and turned away from him. Kappy couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. However, his eyes widened and he shut his mouth quickly. This was, as he had seen in Snape's pensieve back in fifth year, another dose of his father's bullying habits toward Snape. He looked down at his food as soon as he saw Snape get quickly to his feet and storm hurriedly out of the Great Hall. He began to pick his food once more as Dumbledore rose to his feet to dismiss them for their break.

James was eager for the next day in which they would hang out however, Lily felt upset now that Severus and her were now a step further apart thanks to her boyfriend and his friend's actions. Once Dumbledore finished speaking, they got up to go but Kappy was one of the few that didn't stand. Where was he supposed to go anyhow? He hadn't any luggage to fake going anywhere though he could just say it was on the train. That would work well and good until the time came to actually get the luggage. He sighed and picked at his food still. So he was doomed to spend spring break at Hogwarts he supposed. A thought occurred to him. He had to go to Diagon alley so he could possibly stay at the Leaky Cauldron. He smiled at the thought.

Lily stood up, giving James a look that made him cringe. He gave a sigh and looked at Sirius, who shrugged. James made to follow Lily as she walked ahead, ignoring them after that but Sirius held him back. To him, he felt like in the years in which Lily had hated him all over again. Sirius turned to look at Lupin and Kappy. He came up behind the werewolf and grabbed him but Lupin avoided the hug, almost as if he knew.

"Nice try, Padfoot. You know my reflexes are better." He smiled and closed his book.

Sirius pouted and looked at Kappy. "So Kappers," he nicknamed jokingly. "Where are you staying? You still coming with us?"

Kappy smiled at the nickname which he was so used to his husband calling him in his own era. He smiled lightly at Sirius before answering.

"I was thinking of going to Diagon alley." He said thoughtfully. "Stay at the Leaky Cauldron for spring break. I don't…exactly have anywhere else to go otherwise." He gave a small shrug.

Sirius tilted his head and sat down next to him, giving him a grin.

"I'd offer you a place to stay but I'm with James during holidays. Why don't you ask him?" he said thoughtfully and Lupin got up, brushing himself off. Kappy nodded politely and said nothing until his father was mentioned. He made to shake his head but Sirius had gestured for James to come over from where he was standing. He was obviously moody from his mess up with Lily.

"What?" he asked.

Sirius went ahead and asked for Kappy.

"He's going to the Leaky Cauldron."

James' eyes widened. "Are you mad? That's one of the least safest places right now. Diagon alley could be attacked at any moment."

Kappy frowned then. "I don't have anywhere else to go." He said dryly. He didn't want to ask anyone if he could stay with them as he already felt as though he were imposing just being around them. It was awkward enough for him.

James crossed his arms. "Stay with me and Sirius. My parents won't mind." He said and Sirius seemed to burst with excitement suddenly. Lupin raised his eyebrows at him.

"Padfoot, control your enthusiasm." He said dryly in amusement.

Sirius gave him a doggy pout which Lupin rolled his eyes ridiculously to.

Kappy bit down on his lip. "No I-" he began but he noted Sirius' enthusiasm and he sighed. "Alright…if you're sure…I mean…" He didn't feel right to go to James' house. He felt like he would be an unwanted intruder. This was probably due to the fact that he had never stayed at anyone's house other than the Weasleys before.

James grinned. "Then it's settled. Now come on or Moony will throw a fit if we're late to get a good compartment."

Lupin sent a glare his way and began to make his way to the exit. Sirius jumped to his feet and made after him. James stared at his "twin" and began to leave as well. Kappy too rose to his feet, taking one last glance at his full plate before following them out to the Hogwarts Express. On his way, he saw the blonde girl once more. She was skipping merrily to the train and he was once again reminded of Luna. To the right of him was a slightly curled red headed girl. She looked rather familiar, somewhat like Ginny. His mouth dropped. It was Molly Weasley or at the moment, Prewitt.

James and Sirius found the compartment Lily was sitting in and Lupin immediately took his place beside the window, across from Lily. James sat next to her and Sirius sat next to Lupin. Looking up at Kappy, he patted the seat next to him. Kappy took the seat and looked down at his hands, fiddling with them. Lily looked over at James as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What you did was cruel." She said and pursed her lips.

James had the decency to look ashamed and she turned away from him to look out the window, saying nothing more to him. Kappy heard what Lily had said and he looked over at James before speaking.

"Thanks." He said. "For letting me stay with you guys…."

Sirius and James grinned. "No problem. It's what we do. Help each other out especially at times like this with you know who." James replied and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"You know who? Oh you mean Voldemort?" Kappy said. He had no issue with saying his name, having faced him off on several occasions before. He did not fear him or his name like many others.

Lupin flinched and looked up from his book suddenly and Sirius stared at Kappy in shock, having twitched into Lupin. Lily was looking at Kappy as if he'd cursed in a foreign language and James was glaring at Kappy.

"Don't ever say that!" he said but gave no reason. Personally, he would've wanted to say it but he felt weary about it.

Kappy, seeing their reactions, couldn't help but let out a snort.

"Why not?" he countered. "He doesn't scare me." He shrugged then and sat back, getting comfortable.

No one answered him and it took several minutes before everyone turned away, each on their own time. Kappy took a look around, noticing someone was missing. Wormtail. He wondered why no one had noticed. Sirius became bored rather quickly and took to poking Lupin in the side occasionally. At first, said werewolf ignored him until James snatched his book and grinned.

Lupin gave him a glare and reached out to grab his book back.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No Moony. I'm bored. Entertain me!" he said and grinned, lighting up like a little kid on Christmas. James held the book farther away. Lily ignored them as did Kappy, turning to look out the window himself. The train had started up by now and he watched Hogwarts disappearing from view in the distance.

Lupin sighed and reached for his book once more. "Why don't you guys settle down?" he suggested sternly. "And where's Wormtail?"

So finally someone other than Kappy had noticed.

Sirius shrugged and glanced around. "Don't know. Probably with another group."

The werewolf snorted. "With another group Sirius? Exactly who else hangs out with him?" He didn't mean to make himself sound rude but Wormtail was rarely seen without them, otherwise he was alone.

Sirius gave Lupin a book. "Or he's sitting alone."

Lupin shrugged. "I suppose. Now give it back Prongs." He said, holding out his hand.

James sighed and handed the book to him, hoping the train ride wouldn't feel as long as it was. They had been on probably not even an hour and he felt like he was going to die of boredom.

After a while, Kappy leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. Perfect. He was stuck on the train for hours without Ron or Hermione to socialize. At the moment, he would even settle for a meaningful conversation with Neville Longbottom. He drifted off into a slumber, his head tilted to the side. Not too long after, James and Sirius both fell asleep and once the train came to a halt at the station, Lily shook James and Kappy while Lupin woke Sirius. They both walked past them as they groaned and stretched. Kappy's eyes popped open, looking around as though expecting to have woken up in his own time. Though seeing the train, he sighed and stood up.

"Coming Lily." James muttered tiredly as he dragged Sirius out. They began to unload everyone's luggage and didn't notice Kappy didn't have any as they headed for where James' parents stood waiting. Lily and Lupin however, remained behind to wait for Kappy.

Kappy looked over at them and gave them a small smile of appreciation.

"Thanks for waiting…you didn't have to." Lily smiled. He walked past them then, almost expecting the Dursleys to be waiting for him there, frowns on their faces. They followed him with Lupin scanning the crowd with a grim face. Lily gave him an apologetic glance as they separated. She headed over to a pair as did Lupin and Kappy, looked up as James called him over.

He walked over to him and looked at James' parents. His grandparents. It had been the only time he would see them aside from the Mirror of Erised back in his first year. He could have cried, wanting to hug them both but he knew he would look like a complete nutter so he did his best to just smile politely as they greeted him.

Once they arrived at the house, Sirius jumped on James' bed immediately and James looked at Kappy before scowling at Sirius in disapproval. Kappy smiled at both of them, watching Sirius.

"Now Padfoot! Guests first!" he practically snapped.

"It's fine." He looked around James' room, seeing things he wouldn't have in his own era, including posters of old wizarding bands.

"Not at all. Sirius just happens to be a real goofbag all the time, even in front of guests." He rolled his eyes and Sirius threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Score!"

"Hey!" James cried and grabbed a pillow, jumping on Sirius.

Kappy watched them both with an amused smile on his face. He took a seat a bit from them, looking around the room once more. It was a quite large room. He expected James' home was quite large as well. It was no wonder his parents had left him such a fortune. After a bit of wrestling, they got up and Sirius glanced at Kappy as he seemed to be deep in thought as James stared at him.

Sirius suddenly announced. "I'm starved!" he practically whined and James frowned, pointing at the door. Sirius bounded out the door to go eat and Kappy merely sat there and watched the two interact, not involving himself in the conversation. He didn't know what to say anyhow. He felt as uncomfortable as he did when Luna was speaking her truths. James remained behind, looking around tiredly.

"You gonna sleep soon?" he asked casually. He sat on the edge of his bed and undid his shoes then laid down.

Kappy said nothing for a moment, acting as though he were in thought of the question. He wasn't tired yet there didn't seem to be anything to do at the time.

"Yeah I suppose. Where am I sleeping?"

James lifted his head immediately and smacked his forehead.

"Pardon me Kappy." He muttered and transfigured the couch into a very comfortable looking bed. "There you go, mate. I'm really tired; guess it comes from the boredom of the train. Don't worry about Sirius. He won't return until he's had his fill." He smiled and laid his head back down.

"Thanks." As he said this, he felt his awkwardness increase. He sat down on the bed and began to lay down when he noticed Sirius running into the room.

James closed his eyes tiredly and jerked his head up and jumped when Sirius suddenly but quietly, jumped on him.

James let out a shout. "SIRIUS!"

Sirius smirked and Kappy snickered a bit. He shook his head and laid his head back down again, kicking off his shoes and pulling the covers over him. Sirius jumped into the other couch inside the room and got comfortable almost immediately. Sirius fell asleep almost instantly, demonstrating Ron's snores more than anyone else could in this era. James was tempted to throw a pillow at him but merely rolled over and after a while, he too snored just not as loud. It was fortunate for Kappy, that he had been forced to endure Ron's snores for 7 years back in his era, from the time he had spent with the Weasleys to every night at Hogwarts. Naturally, he was used to this type of snoring and he closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

The next morning, James was the first to wake, groaming as the sunlight hit his eyes. He blinked and lifted his head slightly to look around the room. Sirius' snores had quieted and James grinned at the opportunity. He sat up and grabbed a pillow, flinging it across the room and hitting Sirius in the face. The boy let out a disgruntled growl and opened his eyes, sitting up with a groggy expression.

"What's the big idea, Prongs?" he muttered and tried to get back to sleep, only to feel another pillow hit him. When he sat up, James was throwing a third and he ducked as it soared past him and slammed into Kappy's sleeping form.

Sirius blinked and smirked. "Ha! Missed!" he stuck out his tongue but knew it was time to get up.

Kappy's dreams were interrupted by the pillow and he groaned as he too opened his eyes. He blinked his sleepy eyes around the bright room which was clearly unfamiliar to him for a moment. It hit him then and he remembered. He was in the past and in his father's home. He sat up and looked at James and Sirius.

He frowned at them. "Who threw the pillow?" he glanced at James, suspecting him first.

Sirius smirked at James. "Busted Prongsie."

James scowled at his best mate but rolled his eyes. "It was me. The big oaf over here moved so I missed and it hit you. Not intended." He glared as Sirius snickered and ran off to shower and eat. James looked after him and ran a hand through his messy morning hair.

"I knew it." He smiled a bit. "I would have moved too."

Kappy sighed then and got up, stretching a bit. His stomach growled and he did his best to ignore it. James heard it and got up to use the shower.

"We're going in about an hour or so. We just need to eat something and then we can meet up with Lils."

Kappy nodded lightly at James and looked down at his own attire with a sigh. He didn't have any other clothes to wear other than the ones he had on and no money as well. He supposed he would have to wear the same clothes or perhaps he could go to the bank. But no, it was impossible as the Gringotts Bank didn't yet hold his bank account with the money from the future. If it did, it wasn't his.

A while later, James showed up, dressed comfortable and pointed to a bag against the leg of Kappy's bed. Kappy was sittitng patiently on the bed.

"Aren't you going to get ready? My parents said someone dropped this by saying you left it on the train."

Kappy furrowed his brow in confusion and leaned over to look at what James was pointing at. It was a backpack. But, it wasn't his. He hadn't brought a thing with him. Trying to act as though it was, he nodded.

"Oh yeah, it must have slipped my mind."

James nodded. "Well I'll wait for you downstairs in the kitchen. Lily won't like it if we're late so try to hurry." He left.

Sunlight from the window shone down on the bag, illuminating a tag that was strapped onto the handle. Leaning over, his eyes went wide in shock and he traced his finger over the tag. The name 'Kappy R' was written on it. He slowly opened the bag and found a large load of clothing inside despite the bag's size. Obviously, magic had been cast on it. He couldn't help but feel relieved but the fact that he hadn't a clue where the bag came from made him a bit curious. He took out a fresh pair of clothing and went to take a quick shower. Once done, he dressed and went downstairs now prepared himself.

James was reading the paper as Sirius sat with his head down. He was obviously done eating for the time being. When he entered, he looked up and yawned widely.

"Alright, let's go!" he said, wanting to get moving before he ended up falling asleep again.

Kappy looked at the both of them. "So how are we getting there? Floo powder?" he figured as much, given the last time he had gone was by Floo or the first time was through a pub.

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "No, we're going to apparate and Lily should be somewhere in the alley."

Kappy restrained himself from blushing. He was seventeen after all.

James checked his watch before he and Sirius both vanished with loud cracks. Kappy sighed and disapparated too. He arrived a moment later and looked around for the others. James came up behind Kappy as he appeared and grabbed him by the shoulders with a loud 'Boo!' Shocked, Kappy jumped and blushed furiously. Sirius broke out in a roar of laughter as they set off down the alley.

"Damnit." He muttered, his hands shaking slightly. "Great guys. So funny." He imagined such from Fred and George.

As they walked, James kept his eyes open for Lily and he finally spotted her, reading at a table outside the ice cream parlor. Kappy followed James' gaze and he too noticed her. A small smile formed on his face. She reminded him of Hermione as she too would've been reading during her spare time. If not for schoolwork, to his surprise, he found himself getting used to being in this era. It wasn't quite as awkward as the previous day. James came up behind Lily and covered her eyes with a grin.

"Guess who?"

Lily smiled. "James."

He cursed under his breath but let go and sat down beside her. Sirius took a seat on Lily's other side and Kappy sat down across from Lily.

"Good book?" Sirius joked.

Lily closed her book and rolled her eyes at Sirius. "Very interesting actually." She said pleasantly and smiled at Kappy as James to to stroking a piece of her hair into a curl. She didn't mind and looked around. In her opinion, it was a nice day and to her nothing could possible go wrong.

"So…what exactly are we planning to shop for here?" Kappy asked with more confidence than he would have mustered yesterday. He figured they were probably going for new quills or parchment or something of the sort.

James was the one who answered. "Well…we wanted to just to hang out but Lily wanted to buy a few books and I need something for Quidditch. Sirius do yo-" he stopped and turned his head away from them and he heard screaming. A blast was heard. Kappy's good mood was pushed aside as he heard it too and his heart began to race.

"Oh goodness." Cried Lily and she got to her feet immediately as did James.

People began running as another flash of red light flashed and a blast made the ground shake somewhat. Suddenly, green light seemed to start firing back and forth out of places and people fell as they ran. Kappy's heart began to race faster. It couldn't be. Voldemort. Out in the open? Impossible. His brows furrowed and he jumped to his feet as well. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand. James noticed a few hooded figures running into the shops. But his eyes looked away from the running figures as he stared at the outline of a figure from within the smoke.

As he made his appearance, he pointed to the next few shops that had yet to be destroyed and his voice was clear.

"Raid those shops and make sure you leave no one alive."

It was Harrykins. Kappy heard his voice but he could not believe it was him even as he squinted his eyes to find Harrykins as he blended in slightly with the smoke. The Harrykins Kappy knew from the future had kind eyes with a hidden but tamed predatory look in his eyes. As he gazed at Harrykins, he had the same facial looks only his eyes were cold, cruel and hungry as a satisfied gleam glittered in his eyes. He looked around and suddenly shot out of sight and into one of the stores. The next moment, a blast was heard and a scream, followed by a snarl as Harrykins dragged out, teeth clamped to their throat. They struggled and Harrykins merely jerked his head and snapped their neck with the swift jerk. He dropped the body and looked around. He always loved a good kill especially a human.

Kappy couldn't believe it was him, even as he watched him race into the store, quicker than any human or creature could ever and even as he witnessed firsthand, him snapping the innocent victim's neck. He looked at his eyes and noticed they were much too cold. His heart hadn't ceased in it's pounding and with this, it only increased. The wand he had taken out lay limp at his side. It was out of shock and horror that he found he couldn't move. Sirius however, had his wand out and his normal joking tone was gone.

"We shouldn't still be here." He said. He was staring at Harrykins and there was a glare on his face.

Kappy couldn't understand why he was glaring for a moment until he remembered at some point, Sirius had been one of Harrykins' masters. It had completely slipped his mind and Kappy turned to look directly at Harrykins, doing his best to release himself from shock. To his relief, he did and his grip tightened on his wand, knowing it would do him no good against Harrykins. But perhaps, he could take down a few death eaters. He stared at Harrykins as he moved.

His movements were smooth and his tail swung slightly behind him as he stared over a corpse, smirking emotionlessly down at the body of a girl. He twitched his ears and turned his head to the side as death eaters continued their orders and people ran for any way to save themselves. Parents tried to save their children and he sneered as a woman picked up a boy that must've been no older than 7. Alongside them, an 11 year old girl was trying to escape.

His sneer widened as he felt the want for a little chase. He immediately pounced and ran after her and it took no time at all to catch up. In two strides, he jumped and landed on the woman's neck, making her drop the little boy. The 11 year old girl screamed and turned to help her mother but Harrykins' voice was dark and not threatening but promising.

"You turn and run, you won't make it two steps before you die." He smirked down at the woman as she reached for her fallen want and he tilted his head curiously, an old habit that in the future would still be common. He lifted a clawed hand and struck down hard, sliding through the back of her neck and her hand fell limp. He turned his head to the little boy as he stared at him in horror. The innocence on the child's face seemed to anger him but suddenly the little boy ran away from him and he jumped again, landing on top of him with his feet on either side. He pressed one food to the boy's back.

"I hate children." He snarled and leaned down, curling his hand around the little boy's throat and with little effort, crushed it and dropped the limp body. He watched the girl run away and he picked her up and threw her with force into the shop window and she impacted the ground with millions of shards of glass imbedded in her skin and her bones broken on impact.

Kappy watched everything and each moment, he watched, his horror grew. His hands began to shake once more. No one else was around him then. Not to him. He felt it was just him standing there with a flimsy wand that with one swift move, this past Harrykins could remove from him and killing him easily if he pleased to do so. It wasn't so much dying now that bothered him, more those around him. If he died now and his parents survived, he was sure he would be reborn again. However, if his parent should die now, there was no hope for the future of the wizarding world. All he knew in the future would likely be changed dramatically and him unable to help in any way. His eyes were locked intensely on everything Harrykins had done and his mouth had dropped in shock when he had killed the mother and her children. He cringed as he had witnessed the girl being killed, unable to help any of them from Harrykins. He clenched his fists. His wand surely would have left an imprint from the tightened grip.

Harrykins shook himself off and was about to head away when his ears twitched again and he sniffed, catching sense of a familiar presence. His head turned and Lily nearly screamed as Harrykins looked their way. Kappy's grip on his wand tightened more as the cold eyed Harrykins turned his attention on them. He hadn't dared not look at Lily when she gasped. James put his arms around her, having tried to keep her from watching everything but Harrykins' eyes seemed to stare coldly at them before a malicious yet pleasant smile curled around his lips as his eyes fell on Sirius.

"Well well, where is thou master? Why here of all places. Seeking trouble once again." He taunted lightly as he effortlessly came over, graceful as always on his feet. He stopped a short away distance from them. Kappy was surprised that he had spoken to Sirius.

Sirius frowned deeply at him. "Fancy seeing you here, Harrykins." He said calmly, though Kappy knew he was far from calm. He was probably cautious, like the rest of them.

Harrykins stood his ground, giving them all a sweeping look. He recognized every single one of them except the boy beside Sirius. His dark green eyes eyed him for a moment with a calculating gaze. James, seeing this, lightly tugged on Kappy's sleeve to move back but Harrykins had already diverted his attention from him as he looked at Sirius with a low chuckle. Kappy ignored the tug on his sleeve, knowing it was James. He subconsciously thanked him for thinking of his safety. However, he couldn't get himself to move back.

"So what are you up to? Hmm?" he said voice still pleasant.

He began to pace and the glare never once left James' face as he watched his every move. Lily didn't know what to do, but she was horrified from everything that had occurred. He slowly circled them as he kept his taunting stare on them.

"Oh well, I _was_ thinking of getting a few supplies with this here group. Unfortunatly, you and you _clinque_ have destroyed all the stores." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"You found another mutt like you yet? Or are you still alone?" he smirked as he glanced at Lily and James. "Who the runt?" he asked, finally aiming the question at Kappy. Up close, his own eyes were colder than ever and darkness filled them with deep hatred. His smile was cruel and pleased but not one ounce of remorse filled his face. However, the collar around his neck slightly changed the image as his tag gleamed in the sunlight. Kappy felt himself become a bit hesitant at the look Harrykins gave him. By this point, he had begun to simply ignore the pounding of his heart.

Sirius looked as though he were trying his very best not to throw a hex at Harrykins. His nostrils had flared at the word "mutt" but he said nothing on it. Sirius glanced quickly back at Kappy, who in turn looked at him. He had partly hoped he wouldn't have noticed him there.

"He's our new friend." He said simply. Kappy looked at Harrykins' eyes. Cold and plain. He eyed the collar as it shone in the sunlight. Harrykins shook his head slightly, ears twitching as a breeze swept through and he jerked his head away from them, looking behind him for a moment. Things were starting to get quiet and he smirked. The job was probably done. He turned his head back to Sirius, meeting his gaze evently yet despite the coldness in his eyes, he looked laid back which he purposely did to piss Sirius off.

"Really?" he looked at Kappy." A friend." He couldn't help the low growl that sounded in his throat and suddenly, he turned and snapped his jaws in Kappy's face to scare him. Kappy's eyes widened and he took an involuntary small step back, his wand falling limp in his hand once more and his grip loosened on it. Lily jumped and James tightened his hold on her, staring at Kappy as he dealt with the creature he very well knew because of Sirius' failed attempt to free him. His tail swished slightly as he stared at Kappy, inches from his face. At first, Kappy watched the swishing of Harrykins' tail. He almost smiled then, having remembered the way the tail wrapped around his waist in his own era when Harrykins' wasn't so cold hearted. He couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Yeah a friend." Sirius mumbled, having nearly jumped but glared at the look on his face. "So now that you're pretty much finished here, what's next? Robbing a bank? I'm sure you and your posse could use some new wizard robes. Maybe make a few more masks."

Kappy couldn't possibly see how Sirius could feel so bold. Sure he had been his former master but wasn't he at least a bit cautious? Most likely. He was glad his future godfather had bravery. It enhanced his own confidence just a bit. Harrykins' eyes flicked to Sirius from Kappy and the smile seemed to widen but maliciously. Suddenly, he smirked and straightened up as he stared at him. Kappy flinched lightly though he hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Is that what you think?" he laughed coldly, sending a chill down their spines before suddenly moving at unimaginable speeds and slammed Sirius through a window, falling through with him but landing easily on his feet. He stared down at Sirius from where he crouched and smirked.

"No!" James cried and Lily threw her hands over her mouth once more, tears in her eyes.

"What now mutt? Ready to throw more jokes?" As always, you dig your own grave." He hissed out but the smile didn't leave his face as he stared at Sirius' fallen form. James threw open the broken door and pointed his wand at Harrykins. The incubus fled out the window where he stood outside where Lily and Kappy were. He practically glided on his feet as James ran to help Sirius to his feet. Kappy's heart raced again. James could die if he tried to fight him but to his relief, Harrykins came back out into the open. The relief lasted only for a moment though.

"Are you okay?"

Sirius looked up at James and did his best to sit up. "I'll live." He muttered, glaring furiously in Harrykins' direction.

Lily had taken out her wand the moment James had run inside and Harrykins eyed them like a predator eyed his prey. Kappy tightened his grip on his wand in case it came time for defense. He smirked and he slowly paced as normally. Most victims went mad with his circling suspense. His eyes ignored Lily, trained on Kappy. The boy watched intently as he paced, his eyes locked on Harrykins' movements. Something about him was drawing him to the boy.

At that moment, James came out and pointed his wand at Harrykins and got in place in front of Lily and Kappy. Harrykins snarled and snapped, coming closer and warning him away but the moment afterward, he shook his head to clear it, unable to believe he had done that. James looked quizzical despite the glare he sent Harrykins. Sirius as well looked puzzled, having seen this happen and it seemed Harrykins did too. Even at this time, Harrykins' instinct that his mate was in front of him, was beginning to arise but did not register in his mind.

A part of Kappy thought perhaps he might have recognized him but another part of him doubted this. He was years in the past and it seemed impossible. At that moment, he hissed, lowering his ears as the tag on his collar burned, making Kappy's mark burn fiercely as well. Kappy clutched his mark as it stung and watched Harrykins through his pain.

Giving them one last look, he took off, speeding in answer to his master's call.

"Damn. Glad that's over." Sirius said, being the first to speak.

James sighed in relief and stared at Kappy, having seen his pain. He wondered why but instead looked around at the trashed alley. He sighed and put his arm around Lily and began to head for the exit with Sirius behind him. Kappy made to follow them but as the others turned the corner, he felt himself being pulled Like the couple times before when he was thrust back into his own era.

His eyes widened then and he jerked awake, finding himself by the lake, its waters shimmering in the light night breeze. He was confused at first, thinking he might have fallen asleep by the lake and that he had never really left Hogwarts for break, but would Lily and the others leave him asleep by the tree? He racked his brains. No they wouldn't. That meant, he was back in his own time. He smiled at that thought and yet a part of him still felt a bit sad that he had left them behind. It was for the best though knowing very well he couldn't stay. He stretched and got to his feet. He sighed and looked around until his eyes planted intently on Hogwarts, wondering if Harrykins was there.

Sometimes, Harrykins hated being out in the woods at night, especially when there was no activity. All he had done was come out for a run but had gotten bored of that too. His irritation grew but he suddenly jerked his head, eyes gleaming in the darkness of the forest in the direction Kappy had gotten up. The presence was familiar and the scent. He grinned mischievously and raced through the tree and to the edge of the forest where he peered at Kappy through the bushes.

He silently moved up behind him. "I will eat your liver!" he roared behind him, grabbing him as he seemed to jump out of nowhere. Kappy let out a gasp of shock at the voice and took a step away from him. Mistake. He tripped over a branch and nearly fell back into the lake but he caught himself. He spun around then, facing Harrykins.

The incubus grinned widely at him, a little concerned he had nearly fallen in the lake. He pouted and reached out toward him, placing a kiss on his forehead and moved them both away from the edge.

"You okay there?" he tilted his head.

Kappy smiled lightly. "Yeah I'm okay except my husband nearly gave me a friggin heart attack." He kicked him lightly on the knee in a playful manner.

He smirked. "A heart attack? I rather not do that thanks." He brought him closer, against the nearest tree and kissed him gently. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him back. He had almost forgotten what had happened just a few minutes ago. He was even beginning to think whether it was a dream or it had been real. He could never really tell. He pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Harrykins, curiosity on his face. Harrykins blinked as he pulled away and tilted his head at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Harrykins…was I dreaming?"

He frowned. "What do you mean exactly?"

Kappy frowned as well. "I mean…I felt like I went back in time to the past. I mean…I don't know if it was a dream or not. There was my mom and dad and Sirius. They were teenagers and I hung out with them and spent a night at James' and…well then…"

Harrykins slowly seemed to recognize what he was talking about but gestured for him to continue.

"Well we went to Diagon alley to get supplies and then death eaters showed up…and you…"

Harrykins blinked and slowly looked down and then over at the lake's surface as he recalled that day quite clearly.

"You were….cold hearted…really. I couldn't believe it. I could barely move…but then you looked at me and it was almost though you were yourself…the Harrykins I know but…maybe it was just me…"

Harrykins smiled slightly before he took a deep breath.

"That wasn't a dream at all and I remember the day quite vividly. It was the day my instincts kicked in that you were my mate…well I got defensive with James and even Lily" he turned to look at him, green eyes nothing like they were that day. The coldness was absent as was normal.

Kappy nodded. "I had a feeling you did. James and the rest looked shocked but so was I….and…I think you were a bit too." He smiled gently at him, happy to be able to look him in the eyes without the cold gaze staring back at him.

Harrykins tilted his head. "I didn't know where it came from to be honest but still…I did recognize you only a tiny bit but instinct kicked it all away."

"I wonder." He said. "What James and the others must think happened to me…or do they remember me?"

He thought for a moment. "I didn't see Sirius again for a long time and when I did, he didn't mention you."

So they must have forgotten him and he couldn't deny himself. It hurt but only a twinge. Perhaps they had thought he had gotten kidnapped by Harrykins or a passing death eater or something he didn't know.

"What do you suppose…would have happened had we come in contact again…?"

He frowned at him, feeling his emotions.

"I don't know really. I think I would've been more intent on getting answers out of you like who you are and probably my instinct would've reacted again. I would've been angry and demanded to know what you had done to me." He shrugged and grinned.

"Oh really? Hmm well I don't think you would have gotten much out of me really…" he said and shrugged as well. "Aside from you and your death eaters ruining our trip, the past was a bit fun."

Harrykins tilted his head. "You think?" he lifted him up into his arms and began to walk toward the castle.

He smiled a bit and rested his head against his chest. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

Harrykins continued to walk with a smile on his face and didn't say another word as he carried his husband back to the castle, a smile planted firmly on his lips.


End file.
